


别离的预感

by AXS1129



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: Logan上映前有感。





	别离的预感

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

路，蔓延到山脚下。加油站、CVS、一些小商店在宽阔的道路两侧，显得一目了然。今天没有阳光，但也不阴沉。

 

“咕噜咕噜……”

 

OMD的So in Love*掺入了像是贝斯手喝醉酒弹出的杂音。那是副驾驶传来的一阵肠胃的蠕动声。

 

Michael很努力地忍住笑容，但他的眼神还是情不自禁地飘向Alicia，对方表情紧绷。Michael再看回路面，而Alicia的“扑哧”一声让他还是大笑了出来，两人的笑声牵动着车边的风。

 

“Alicia Vikander，你到底是怎么得到《大洋之光》的角色的？三十分钟只有两句台词的戏份你都做不到吗？我对你很失望。”Michael严肃地皱起眉头，笑容出卖了他。

 

“Michael Fassbender！你不知道什么叫做配合搭档吗？你明明知道我看到你带花冠就想笑好吗！”

 

Michael转头看了一眼身后的花冠。他记得Alicia手里的酒在狂笑着的她剧烈的颤抖下撒进了灰色的石土中。

 

“我想……这附近应该会有赛百味之类的。我们还没开到那么郊区的地方吧。”他拐进了另一条大路上，周围的社区长得有些雷同，幸好他们没有目的地，不然太容易迷路。

 

“等下要蹲在路边吃么，奥斯卡提名影帝？”Alicia朝他狡黠一笑。Michael发出了状似被噎住的咳嗽声，笑道：“呃，我记得上次我们在深夜都被偷拍到了，现在大白天的，还是算了吧，”他停顿了一下，“奥斯卡奖最佳女配角得主。”

 

Alicia被他激得欢畅地仰头笑起来，声音中的沙哑令人着迷。

 

“我突然想起之前有人问我，说，Alicia，Fassbender不是要息影吗？为什么接连而三地发出这么多他主演的预告片啊？”她吞了口口水，“我就笑了，拍完以后宣布息影，然而电影还在制作啊！怎么可能一下子什么电影都断了呢？”

 

Michael笑着没有说话，他看了看仪表盘，只看见了时间，便问她：“今天是……几月几号？”

 

Alicia翻出手机：“十月七号*。”

 

Michael的眼神开始飘渺。

 

“大半年了。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“《天启》结束拍摄。”

 

Alicia轻慢地点头。Michael安静下来专注于路面。这些街道繁密，让他有些绕不出来。

 

_Do you think there will ever be a time when Erik and Charles just sit down and **hug it out**?_

_你觉得有没有可能_ _Erik_ _和_ _Charles_ _坐下来用拥抱消除隔阂？_ _*_

 

“我可以进来吗，教授？”

 

James转过头去，Michael学着卡通人物夸张的姿势停在敲门的动作上。“当然可以，但是我已经没有多余的头发给你剃了。”

 

两人相视一笑，Michael走进James的拖车。苏格兰男子已经差不多打包好了。他拿起一杯酒示意Michael，后者拒绝了他的好意。James大口畅饮的时候Michael说得把酒量留给今晚。James笑着点头：“Sophie那群家伙肯定会灌我们两个的，等着吧。”

 

“我看Bryan应该会先第一个遭殃。”

 

James笑得眼睛眯成好看的弧线。他站定看着车厢的一个角落，叹了一口气。

 

“这就是了。”他好似感叹般摇了一下脑袋，像是影视剧中百经沧桑的老人回忆往事时的动作。

 

Michael低下视线。这就是了。James的戒指即使在拖车内也闪耀着光芒。Michael注意到他的这件羊头衫是他所有羊头衫里出镜率最高的。他突然间想到距离上次他们玩Patty-Cake已经有几个星期了。James手臂上的伤应该恢复得差不多了。他发现James脸上的确有了几道皱纹，他一直以为是化妆组让他显得更上年纪些……还是说这是自己的错觉，看不清？

 

“来吧。”Michael张开手臂。

 

“什么？”James看着他，眼神好奇剔透。

 

Michael走近几步，手臂动了下，有些局促。“一个给我好兄弟的拥抱。”他笑着看着James。

 

James放下玻璃杯迎接了他的怀抱。Michael闭上眼睛，他知道自己的眉头皱了往下压，但他只是拍了拍James的后背。他的衣服触感很舒服，但Michael知道不能把手放太久。快松手。

 

松手。

 

James重新站直又拍拍Michael的肩膀，露出了些许不好意思但真诚的笑容。Michael想到这两者是相辅相成互为循环的。他的眼追着James脸上细微的动作。

 

“好了，”James亲昵地把手放在Michael的颈后。

 

 

“好了，我下去买吧。”Alicia的声音挥散昨日回忆的幻影，留得一道温暖萦绕在Michael怀中。Michael有些迟缓，但还是很快反应回来，问：“要我跟你一起去吗？”

 

“不用了，”她在他脸上印下轻柔一吻，“保卫我们的车，万磁王。”接着做了一个万磁王的手势。Michael有些恍惚地看了看她，接着大笑起来。他本想目送她的背影，但手机震动了一下，他收到了一条新信息。

 

Michael打开来看了看，是经纪人。不是很要紧。他回复了几句，发送后回到信息列表，拇指习惯性地往上一滑，列表到了后面。接着他看到James跟他的对话框。上次信息已经是这么久了吗？他点了开来，随意滑动了一下。

 

他们不怎么喜欢打字。这是Michael看着绝大多数不超过两句的句子得出的结论。这就是为什么他掠过一段比较长的话的时候又倒了回去。然后发现……啊。那天。

 

他快速地读完那些话。接着看到过几天的信息。

 

M：你还好吗？

 

J：大概吧。有空去酒吧么？

 

M：什么时候？

 

Michael想着这个国度应该更少人能够认出他们俩。但他们还是选了个角落，灯光昏黄像只点了几根蜡烛，人们低声细语，偶尔有几声欢笑。气氛是轻松的，但对他们而言也许并不是这么一回事。Michael只觉得有一阵无尽的遥远徘徊在世间。他记得那天James喝得没那么快，小口小口，但也不慢，一杯又是一杯。旁边有对男女在低声说着什么，内容听不懂，语气是压不住的急促和狂躁。

 

他讲了什么？讲了很多。多数是Anne跟他的往事，现状。Brandon。有些事情跟这五年里他告诉他的有重合。但即便是相同的故事，有些什么已经改变。欢愉像金属被氧化了些许，更多细节与感受在James嗫嚅的唇齿间慢慢倾泻。Michael只觉得街道繁密，让他绕不出来。

 

James叹口气。他突然转过头无比认真地看着Michael。他说：“把握当下，Michael。把握当下。”

 

Michael在他的眼神里踉跄着思绪。

 

他走出车，点了一根烟。他望向赛百味，Alicia去了有一段时候了，他有些紧张地眯起眼，发现里面顾客熙攘的时候微微放松了下来。他把火机放到车顶，烟盒也是。他环顾周围，看着远处发呆。接着他发现有栋楼上挂了《金刚狼3》的海报。Michael将烟拿到手上，出神地盯着那只手。说不定这还不是Hugh的。钢爪锈迹斑斑，伤口隐隐约约。

 

刚回来的Alicia走到男友的身边，顺着他的眼神望去。她也看着那副海报。

 

“一个时代的终结啊。”她叹气。

 

访谈里他说自己想成为像丘比特那样的人。对Charles的人物剖析。BB枪弹间狂放的笑容。努力憋笑鼓起来的腮帮子。假扮Charles的时候认真的眼神。

 

“是啊。”

 

终结。

 

Alicia摇了摇手中似乎显得有点多的食物：“那个服务员认出我了。给我们加餐，还送了我双份芝士。”她开心地笑着，眼神温柔又灵动。

 

Michael搂住她的腰肢，亲吻她的双唇。“我爱你。”

 

Alicia看着他眼中真挚的情感。“这是怎么了？”她轻柔地问。

 

“只是把握当下。”Michael看着她绽放的笑容。两人回到车内把音乐调得更大声了，Michael学着卡通人物扮出焦急的神态想要找到驶出去的路口。今天没有阳光，但也不阴沉。

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释  
> OMD – So in Love：James主演影片《他和她的孤独情事》插曲。
> 
> 十月七号：该日期为虚构。
> 
> “你觉得……消除隔阂？”：原句为Michael在天启期间向James问的三个问题之一，中文翻译@末西
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 【唠唠叨叨】  
> 邓丽君有一首《别离的预感》，对我而言，前奏非常吸引人（夏川里美翻唱过，一个是独唱，一个是时空对唱，都很好），绮丽又不喧嚣。我一开始不知道歌词，我还以为这首歌唱的是恋爱中的感觉，或是在感叹遇到命中人的幸运。然而当我看到歌词的时候，却惊讶地发现，这是单恋的人在向心上人表达自己炽热的爱恋，但是现实却跟想象中的美好不一样，爱得病入膏肓，伤痕累累，现在就是快要放弃的时刻了，不禁为即将到来的自己或对方的别离而感到忧伤。当然每个人看法不同，我也有可能解读错误。
> 
> 我觉得这首歌的歌词并不适合这篇的情感与情节，或者说，虽然有些地方很贴切，但还是有些不对；但曲名却莫名令我满意，而这个旋律也一直盘旋在我心上，让我觉得这篇用这个题目也很贴切。于是这是标题的来由。
> 
> 一开始，我是想要选择Sometimes When We Touch作为题目的，但我的内心却在告诉我：这首歌的歌词很贴切，但不是你想要的。我把文档命名为Sometimes When We Touch，但是打开来，却键入了《别离的预感》。后来我琢磨了一会儿，意识到自己是这么想的：Sometimes这首适合鲨美，但虽然自己写的是鲨美，这里却不是表达歌中的意思。最重要的是，用这首歌我也有写另外一个短篇的打算，虽然是EC，但却比用在这里适合。
> 
> 感觉啰嗦了很多，但是总是不由自主地想要写出自己心里的想法，因为觉得有读者真是开心，总是忍不住想要交流些什么，哈哈。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后送一段话给诸位。
> 
> When male bonding turns suspiciously intimate, people turn on the spigot of gossip. Little do they realize that human relationships may not fit into neat categories and, in most cases, it is none of their business if a twosome becomes soul mates or bedfellows.  
> ……  
> However liberal the environment turns, the line between male bond and homosexuality can be blurry in the eye of the beholder. Unless you are a close relative or someone who intends to date one of them, it is not really in your best interests to sift through the clues and get to the bottom of the conundrum. Whatever way of life one prefers, as long as it does not infringe on others, we should learn to respect it. Live and let live, as they say.  
> ( By Raymond Zhou, China Daily.)


End file.
